Elita
Emma Harvey (born August 19th, 1995), known as Elita, Elita Harkov, or Yungelita, is a Canadian Instagram model, singer, songwriter and actress. Life and Career 2011 - 2016: Acting Emma grown up on St John's, Canada and had a supportive family when it came to the arts. She started her acting career in the short film "I'm 14 and I Hate the World", directed by her father, Kenneth J. Harvey, playing the starring role. For the following years, she had acted in several of her father's short films, her last role being Lucy on the TV show pilot "Bucky". On her Tumblr, she stated that she stoped because she didn't like her own acting.https://web.archive.org/web/20150315024527/http://yungangelita.tumblr.com/ 2016 - 2017: Tag, You're It and Mad Hatter In 2016, Elita met Melanie Martinez and besides working as an Instagram model, Emma did two acting jobs for Melanie, in her music videos for "Tag, You're It" released on August 23, 2016 and "Mad Hatter" released on September 23, 2017. 2018 - present: Sick Girl and K-12 Elita began her career with her debut single "I Hate Everyone But You." The official audio was originally uploaded on YouTube on July 18th, 2018. On August 19th, 2018, she posted the song's official music video. On June 21st, 2019, Elita released her debut extended play (EP), Sick Girl. The EP is centered around the perspective of people in different mental states, each one presented by their song title. It had one music video for the song "Introverted ," that was released on July 19th, 2019. Melanie Martinez released her theatrical film "K-12" on September 6th, 2019, in which Elita plays the role of Angelita. It was her first time acting in a full length movie and her first since acting role since her appearance in Melanie's 2017 music video for Mad Hatter. The film was an online success, earning more than 30 million views on YouTube in less than a month. It also earned $303,230 dollars in domestic box office being in theathers for only one night. Little is known about Elita's experience shooting the movie because interviews with her about it are yet to be released. On October 11th, 2019 she has declared to be working in new music. https://www.instagram.com/p/B42Ke-bj3kq/ Personal Life Elita is an introverted person, sensitive and private, who prefers to be isolated to "regenerate." Hair Colors Main Article: Elita/Hair Colors Controversities On the side, between the years of 2014 and 2017, Emma started woking on the internet as a cam girl, using the pseudonym Elita Harkov and "advertising" herself on Tumblr and doing payed videos on Snapchat (yungelita). The account that she used to have (yungangelita) is currently deactivated but you can see it through Web Archive. She claimed to also have "daddies" who paid to see her, but never have done sex for money. Her online persona revolved around age play, with Elita using child toys and clothing and stating that she likes much older men. On mid-2017 Elita deleted her Tumblr account due to backlash and started working only as an Instagram model. Because of her old Tumblr she used as a cam girl, there are rumors on the internet about Elita being a pedophile. However, proof of these allegations are yet to be released besides prints of Tumblr likes and responses, that weren't child porn, but actually just kinky legal videos and gifs. Gallery Main Article: Elita/Gallery Trivia * She started having sexual fantasies at 13, acording to herself on Tumblr. * She used to cut herself "to feel something" when she was a teenager. * She was addicted to Xanax and weed, but claims to be sober for years now. * She had a fashion blog with her friend, called Wolf & Harkov, it can still be seen here. * She knows how to maneuver with knives.https://www.instagram.com/p/BjvE_zqH8qg/https://www.instagram.com/p/BikTlw4nITd/ * She found her first cane at 12 years old. References Category:People Category:Singers Category:Musicians Category:Songwriters Category:Actresses Category:Elita Category:Elita Harkov Category:Emma Harvey